Maid in Heaven
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Yes, I stole the title. Back off, I was out of ideas. Anyway, another bet story. China lost, and now has to wear something frilly, short, and black n white
1. Chapter 1

"But I don't want to, aru!"

"To bad for you, my communist friend. You lost the bet."

"But…"

"It's not up for negotiations, mate. You have to wear it."

"You will look, how you say… cute!"

"And very villing."

"Willing for what, aru?"

America glared at Russia. "Shut up."

Russia just shrugged. "Just villing."

China stared at the article of clothing that America was holding up. "I don't know about this, aru."

England put his hands on China's shoulders. "How many time do we have to say this? You/Lost/The/Bet!"

"But, I didn't even know that it was a bet until I lost it, aru!"

"Too bad for you, Wang. You have to wear it."

China looked at the four men surrounding him and knew that he just had to go with it. "Alright, aru. I'll wear it…" Wang took the hanger from the American. "I just hope I look good in a maid's outfit, aru."

----------------------------------

**Major lolz XD China in a maid's outfit? Heck yes. This is just a teaser btw… review!!!! D: Or I will make you lose the game! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Half an hour earlier**

"China, how old are you?"

China spit out the mouth-full of tea that had been in his mouth into England's face and turned his head to look at America.

"That is not a question you ask somebody Alfred, aru."

"No, it's not a question you ask women, and although you do look like one, you're not. So I can ask you."

"Well, I'm not going to answer, aru."

America turned to France and smiled. "I told you he was too old to remember."

"Oui, it's the Alzheimer's."

"I am not too old to remember, aru!"

"Then how old are you? We don't care if you're way older than us, we're just wondering."

"You'll post it on that 'Facebook', America."

"Shut up, stupid brit."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Vhy don't ve guess?"

Everyone turned to look at Russia.

"Well, I guess that would work."

"W… wait, what if you guess wrong, aru? Will you leave it alone if all of you guesses once and you're wrong, aru?"

"Sure." England clapped him on the back. "Promise mate."

"I think he needs it in vriting."

"How about just a handshake?" France suggested.

"Fine, aru. If you guys guess wrong, you leave me alone, aru."

"But what if we guess right?" America put his arm around China.

"You won't, aru."

"But what if we do?"

"Then I'll wear a maid's outfit, aru." China rolled his eyes, fully believing that they wouldn't guess his age.

-------------------------------------

**I'm SO sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I'm sick, and I couldn't think of anything. But here it is. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by… soon. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know many people think of Hetalia characters as people in their 20's ish. So do I. But for the purpose of this story, I'm using the country's age, not the person's age. Just to make that clear. I know that an actual person would not be 3,000 years old, and I know that it wouldn't make sense for any other anime but Hetalia. So, again, I'm just explaining the guessing game. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alright Alfred, aru. Make your guess."

"Alrighty then. I guess that you are… 50 years old."

The other four looked at him.

"What?"

"How could he be 50? He'd be younger than you." Arthur shook his head.

"Oh… well… a hero need not know his age. How should I know how old the geezer is?"

"Hey, I'm not a geezer, aru."

"Whatever." Alfred went to the couch in the corner and started sulking.

"Right, my turn." The Englishman stood infront of smaller Chineseman and stared right into his eyes. "I'd say about… 3,000 years old."

"Wrong, aru."

"Damn, I was so sure…"

"Oui, but you were still wrong. My turn." Francis stood up and circled Wang and finally stopped, facing him. "3,500."

"Wrong again, aru. Nice try though, you're getting closer."

China turned to Russia, who slowly stood up and descended on the brunette. "Only 5000 years of your life have been written down, but you are really 6000 years old. Vhat do you have to say about that?"

Wang just stared at Ivan, mouth agape. "H- how did you know?"

"Stalking you vile vearing a panda suit does yield answers to many questions." Ivan smiled. "So, vhere is the maid outfit?"

"Oh, it's in my closet." The others turned to France. "What? I know so very kinky people."

"But I don't want to, aru!"

"To bad for you, my communist friend. You lost the bet."

"But…"

"It's not up for negotiations, mate. You have to wear it."

"You will look, how you say… cute!"

"And very villing."

"Willing for what, aru?"

America glared at Russia. "Shut up."

Russia just shrugged. "Just villing."

China stared at the article of clothing that America was holding up. "I don't know about this, aru."

England put his hands on China's shoulders. "How many time do we have to say this? You/Lost/The/Bet!"

"But, I didn't even know that it was a bet until I lost it, aru!"

"Too bad for you, Wang. You have to wear it."

China looked at the four men surrounding him and knew that he just had to go with it. "Alright, aru. I'll wear it…" Wang took the hanger from the American. "I just hope I look good in a maid's outfit, aru."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, hopefully the last chapter. I'm tired of this one -_- **

* * *

"Can I take this off now, aru?"

"Just a few more pictures dude. Aw man, these are so going up on Facebook."

"I don't even know what that means, aru!"

"Good." The American didn't look up from his camera as he snapped another photo. The other three men were behind him, trying not to laugh at the adorable look on the Chinese man's face.

"Almost done… there, that should do it."

"So, I can take this off now, aru?"

"_Oui_, if you must. But _mon cherie,_ you look so cute."

China blushed a deep red. "But this outfit is embarrassing, aru. It is not for a man."

"Not a straight one, no." Arthur put an arm around the older nation. "Don't worry mate, you look great, really."

"I'm still going to take it off…"

"You vill let me help you, da?"

"No, Ivan. I won't, aru. Do you remember what happened last time?"

There was an awkward silence as the Chinese man left to change out of the maid's outfit he so despised.

America was the first to speak. "So… did you really tap that?"

* * *

**And done! Oh, thank god. I was really getting tired of that one. I know its short, and I know its kinda crappy. But seriously, there's only so much you can do with China in a maids outfit with four other guys. Now, if it had just been Russia, sure, it could have gone further. But one of you can write that story ;)**


End file.
